Amar entre dos es un juego para tres
by PrescottandLovelessInc
Summary: Emily va a dejar en claro que una relación solo implica a dos personas ¿o no? Una interpretación a la compleja situación que no se explicó del todo en la escena del capitulo 7 de la 3era temporada en que Emily baila con Cook. Basicamente un Nookily shot.


Necesitas dos para jugar este juego de tres ¿cierto? Suena estúpido y no parece tener sentido pero mientras haya dos sobre la pista, esto no termina.

La mente de Emily marcha a miles de revoluciones por minuto, la turbulencia en su pecho no hace más que aumentar y mientras avanza con un paso avasallador y confidente entre la apretujada multitud hace su resolución, moviéndose entre olas de sudor y cuerpos pegados entre si, es difícil distinguir a quien pertenece que, hay pies, brazos, pechos manos y piernas por todo el lugar es como si las paredes se estrecharan arrojando a unos encima de los otros.

Tardó mucho en verlo pero es más bien simple, la obvia conclusión que había estado posponiendo se arrojaba sobre sus ojos al igual que las luces de neón que por momentos la cegaban.

Haciendo a un lado sus más viscerales emociones, dejando de lado consideraciones que nadie había tenido hacia ella, podría de hecho hacerse de una buena ventaja. Hora de dar vuelta al tablero, hora de que ella disponga los movimientos y acomode esta partida a su favor.

**_Tu, tú no has sido justa conmigo… entonces ¿por qué tendría que?... no es como si él… No, ninguno de ustedes se ha detenido a pensar en mí.  
><em>**

Toda reflexión fue barrida de su mente cuando tras abrir un hueco entre la gente llegó a donde tenía que colocarse.

_Es cuestión de tiempo ahora, no te eches para atrás Fitch. No hay otra forma, si piensan que pueden arrollarme y simplemente pasarme por encima, solo van a estrellarse contra mí y destrozarse.  
><em>

No hay lugar para restricciones éticas, ni de ningún tipo en realidad; lo único que la pelirroja necesita es mantener la cabeza fría por el tiempo suficiente.

Dejando que la música haga las veces de un calmante siente como su cuerpo se mueve con una naturalidad que cualquiera envidiaría y casi de inmediato siente un par de ávidas manos se deslizarse sobre su cintura, subiendo ansiosamente por su costado donde se detienen un momento y un aliento tibio resbala sobre su oído. Pero las caricias son bruscas y los labios que presionan contra su cuello son algo completamente diferente.

Apretando los ojos por solo un par de segundos Emily exhala un resignado suspiro,** _-Así que eres tú-  
><em>**

Sin girar para ver de frente a quien la tiene sujetada contra sí sabe que no hay la más absoluta necesidad de palabras y no es como si ella estuviera deseosa de iniciar conversación alguna.

El frenético beat de la música estaba por volar un hoyo en su pecho y hacer que su corazón escapara de ahí dejando muy atrás tan lamentable pantomima. Pero era el momento decisivo y había que actuar. Le escucho gritar su nombre seguido de esa molesta risa suya, esa irritante carcajada que incontables veces deseaba callar con un puñetazo.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas seductoras, de esas sonrisas que dicen quizá puedas tomar lo que quieras si yo te lo permito. En un nuevo ataque se movió hacia un lado meciendo su cadera lentamente y exponiendo a la vez su cuello, tal vez esta no era su área de especialidad pero estaba muy consciente de sus rasgos atractivos. Su cuello era uno de las zonas favoritas de Naomi. Además excitar a alguien es fácil no importa si es hombre o mujer todos funcionamos básicamente al mismo nivel a juzgar por lo que está sucediendo.

En respuesta a su táctica sintió una oleada de besos torpes y calientes sobre su cuello, erráticos e impacientes como era de esperarse, las drogas que fluían a través de ella hicieron una buena parte para ayudarla a obviar el hecho de que esto no era lo que tenía en mente y después de todo su cuerpo no hace más que responder a la atención y el contacto que se le prodiga.

Ha estado antes ahí, ha pasado por esto más veces de las que le sería honroso contar, así que sabe que hacer; es tan sencillo dejarse envolver, enfocarse solo en algo carnal, improductivo y sin emociones de por medio, es tan descifrable para ella que encontró su zona de confort. Ahora puede reír descuidadamente y lanzar los brazos sobre su cabeza y hacia atrás acariciando el pelo corto que encuentra y rodea el cuello de quien detrás de ella baila entusiasmadamente, si la rigidez que puede percibir es un indicador de ese entusiasmo está haciendo todo correctamente.

El ritmo de la música se vuelve casi insoportable, el calor que se escurre entre los huecos de sus brazos entrelazados le deja su ropa adherida al cuerpo, que palpita peligrosamente ahora, algo que francamente no estaba esperando. Y un nuevo giro a sus pensamientos abre todo un panorama ante ella. –_Puedo sacarla de tu mente, tengo el poder de controlar lo que quieres y justo ahora me quieres a mí_- una sonrisa triunfante se extendió sobre sus labios y el sudor que mantenía parte de su cabello pegado a su cuello resbalaba pesadamente.

Emily se ha dado cuenta de que no es la espectadora angustiada que pensaba ser, ella tiene parte en todo esto, por retorcido que sea. Hay algo más aquí, ella es capaz de sacudir el piso bajo sus pies y se siente increíblemente bien, saber que puede tenerlos a ambos enredados con un movimiento de su dedo. Tal vez por eso lo hacen, quizá por esto no pueden detenerse, por esta intoxicante sensación de superioridad; conducir a alguien hacia la orilla hacerlo acercarse al precipicio por voluntad propia y con una dulce sonrisa de complacencia mientras lo hacen.

Las manos que estaban ancladas a su cadera inician un nuevo ascenso despertando emociones primitivas, con una presión tosca pero determinada llegan hasta su pecho y sin decoro alguno comienzan a estrujar, no hay nada de romántico en ello, ni siquiera pasional, es algo totalmente animal solo instinto burdo, es un deseo evidente y descarado. Es diferente, muy diferente a aquello a lo que ya está acostumbrada ahora. Con ella todo debe ir con un cuidado extremo, cada paso tiene que estar bien medido, dosificado en avances sutiles e inofensivos, con ella aprendió a ser paciente y persuasiva, esto por el contrario es inmediato, no exige planeación alguna y en algún recóndito espacio entre sus drogadas neuronas decide enterrar el hecho de que se siente bien. Cuando se sorprende moviéndose en sincronía con el cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo se reprende mentalmente pero eso no evita que su respiración entrecortada delate lo que no admitiría nunca en voz alta, este es un juego muy delicado. Apenas había dado un vistazo pero ya sabía en qué clase de pegajoso y escarpado terreno se estaba adentrando por propia voluntad y con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

Justo en ese momento, para suerte suya, porque era algo bueno sin duda ¿cierto? Alguien tiró de su brazo con violencia, reclamando que volviera su atención y que recuperara tantos de sus 5 sentidos como fuera posible. Un reflejo rojo y luces blancas y azules –_Esto es asqueroso… lamentable y tú vienes conmigo-_ es todo lo que pudo distinguir antes de ser arrastrada a través de la improvisada pista de baile y al siguiente instante estaba siendo arrojada al interior de un pequeño cubículo que a juzgar por el olor debía ser el baño.

Tan pronto estaba por protestar le arrojaron agua fría en la cara, provocando que casi se ahogara por abrir la boca.

**-**_**¿Qué carajo?-** _preguntó furiosa a su agresora y se encontró de frente con un par de ojos por los que escapaban ráfagas de ira pura.

**-_Eso debería preguntarte yo ¿no crees?-  
><em>**

Levantando una ceja indignada se llevó la mano izquierda al rostro para secarse.

**_-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo allá afuera?-_ **la confrontación comienza de inmediato.

**_-Bailando ¿tú qué demonios te crees?-  
><em>**

**_-¡Estabas intentando aparearte con el idiota de Cook!-  
><em>**

Emily estuvo a poco de jadear asustada pero recuperando la calma volvió a fruncir el ceño en un gesto claramente retador.

**_-¿Y? ¿Por qué tendría que molestarte? ¿No deberías estar contenta? Cualquiera pensaría que un tipo manoseándome es algo bastante aceptable, ¿no es lo que todos querrían?-_ **Era obvio que el tono de reproche y la mirada que le dirigía que al decir 'todos' la incluía implícitamente.

**_-Vaca estúpida-_ **el enojo en la mirada de su hermana creció en intensidad si acaso era posible.

**_-Katie ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-_ **Emily demandó una explicación.

Katie suspiro cansadamente y botó su acto de gemela alfa.

**_-Mira… no tengo idea de cómo carajos se te ocurrió pero, esta no es la forma de…-_ **Katie gesticuló moviendo las manos alrededor como si de hecho pudiera encontrar palabras flotando en el aire para expresarse mejor.

**_-… resolver sus… tus problemas-  
><em>**

**_-Vete al diablo-_ **fue lo único que le vino a la mente para excusar su conducta** _–como si tu pudieras darme lecciones de propiedad y decoro Katie-  
><em>**

Katie abrió los ojos y la miro como si fuera a decirle algo tan desagradable que ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haberle dado un golpe bajo a su hermana.

Pero Katie se mordió la lengua y apretó los labios con esfuerzo. **_–Voy a pasar eso por alto. Pero tienes que para esta mierda ya y tienes suerte de que yo llegara hasta ti antes que esa rubia idiota-  
><em>**

Fue lo último que dijo Katie antes de girar sobre sus stiletto y marchar fuera del baño, dejándola con la boca abierta y parpadeando en un inútil intento por comprender las palabras de Katie. Llevada por una voluntad ajena a su propia fuerza se recargo contra una de las paredes del abarrotado club, recuperó el aliento y pudo poner algo de orden a sus pensamientos. Naomi de inmediato fue su único pensamiento.

Tambaleando un poco Emily deambulo hasta dar con un pasillo estrecho y apartado dentro del lugar, miró hacia adentro y la confusión que se desenvolvía el interior de su alterada mente creció hasta desbordar.

Tirado en el piso estaba un sonriente Cook, con la boca manchada de sangre y más sangre goteando de su nariz, antes de percatarse de lo que hacía dio un par de pasos hacia adelante extendiendo una mano vacilante hacia el chico herido pero se detuvo en cuanto se percato de la presencia de otras 4 personas ahí.

Miró entre sus rostros, todos estaban alterados por algo, Thomas salió apresurado empujando a quien se le pusiera enfrente ella apenas alcanzo a esquivarlo; estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

**_-Es todo tuyo ahora-_** la voz de Freddie estaba clavada en algún punto entre Effy y Naomi, su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió como si tiraran de una cuerda que atravesaba su cuerpo causando un dolor físico que la hizo encogerse. Desde donde estaba parada observando no podía distinguir a quien se refería Freddie pero distinguió perfectamente la mortificada expresión de Naomi que hacia muecas mientras miraba a Cook en el piso a punto de desmayarse, en menos de lo que le tomó al impulso nervioso en su cerebro llevar cualquier clase de información al resto de su cuerpo lo pudo ver con tanta claridad como a la luz del día, Naomi estaba angustiada, decepcionada pero también molesta pues la inconfundible forma en que rodó los ojos era una declaración en sí misma.

La miró tomar aire y arrodillarse frente a él mientras Effy se quedó ahí parada con una expresión congelada e ilegible. Naomi apretó los labios mientras sacudía a Cook por el cuello de su camisa, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_**-Pedazo de imbécil ¡despierta!... Maldita sea Cook-** _la rubia lo abofeteo, a lo cual Cook respondió al fin con una infantil sonrisa tan amplia y genuinamente feliz que de nuevo su corazón se encogió frente a semejante escena.

**_-Blondie, sabía que vendrías por mí-  
><em>**

**_-Cook no estoy de humor para tus idioteces…- _**tras un momento de grave tensión entre ambos sus miradas se encontraron, él solo guardó silencio **_-¿Cómo pudiste?-_** fue todo lo que ella preguntó, el tono en su voz era claramente duro y la expresión general en su rostro era difícil de determinar, algo entre las líneas de franca preocupación y un resentimiento profundo. Segundos después Cook estaba de pie y Effy y Naomi lo arrastraban tomándolo por debajo de los brazos.

Eso fue suficiente, Emily les dio la espalda y salió huyendo de ahí corrió hasta la salida del club y llegó hasta una acera cercana donde se desplomó completamente exhausta y abrumada por todo lo que había presenciado. Le férrea determinación que tanto trabajo le tomó reunir se estrello contra el húmedo concreto bajo sus pies y se hizo añicos como su confianza, una vez más.

No pudo combatirlo y las tibias lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas no ayudaron en nada a darle refugio ni consuelo del frío que azotaba su cuerpo y su espíritu. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Todos eran unos idiotas irremediables, todos ellos. Pero nadie elige a quien le entrega el corazón ¿verdad?

_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Naomi?** _Pregunto en un suspiro ¿Por qué tenía que poner todo cuanto era en las manos de alguien que la trataba así, que la lastimaba tanto? Alguien que podía ser tan desconsiderada llegando a ser categóricamente cruel.

_No entiendo como permites que el siga interfiriendo, porque lo dejas interponerse entre nosotras de esta manera. Como siempre terminas haciéndote cargo de él, botando todo al menor signo de problemas para ayudarlo, mientras yo… nosotras.  
><em>

Nunca habría un nosotras para ella, no mientras él estuviera cerca. Lo que inició como un intento deliberado y calculado por tomar la situación bajo control terminó de la peor manera. No pudo saber hasta qué punto lo que ella solo puso en marcha los había afectado a todos. Arrojó una granada solo a dos de ellos pero los fragmentos los alcanzaron a todos por igual, todos estaban manchados y mal heridos. Cook era ese explosivo que estaba anudado a todos ellos, el era quien podía mantenerlos juntos o volarlos en pedazos. Por más que quisieran de alguna forma librarse de él era imposible, estaba enredado en las vidas de cada uno.

Cuando fue capaz de detener el llanto estaba temblando. Y las palabras de Naomi volvían a ella una y otra vez **_-¿Cómo pudiste?-_** levantando el brazo derecho y apoyándose en su rodilla apoyó a frente sobre su mano y suspiro con la boca entreabierta, el maquillaje arrastrado por sus lágrimas resbalaba por su rostro. El frío de la madrugada comenzó a golpearla de lleno y aunque ya estaba temblando no pudo apartar de su mente algo que aumentaba el peso sobre su pecho minuto tras minuto. **_-¿Cómo pudiste?-_ **Naomi estaba molesta pero Emily no tenia manera de saber porque o exactamente qué fue lo que vio de lo que había sucedido, estaba furiosa eso era obvio la conocía muy bien, pero furiosa ¿por qué y hacia quien? _¿Estaba molesta con Cook por haberla tocado de esa manera? ¿Estaba molesta porque Emily lo permitió?_ El último escenario posible le provocó un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el implacable clima. _¿Y si Naomi estaba herida? celosa pero no de Cook, sino de ella ¿estaba celosa de que Emily hubiera tenido ese efecto sobre él?_ Katie había mencionado algo sobre haber llegado a separarlos antes que Naomi de modo que estaban todos sumidos en un nauseabundo caos, pero si Naomi hubiera llegado hasta donde estaban quien sabe que hubiera podido suceder, ahora jamás lo sabría y en el fondo agradeció a Katie haber aparecido en el instante preciso, aún si eso significaba dejar terribles dudas sobre su corazón, sombreas que amenazaban con asfixiarla mientras una parte de ella que no le fue posible identificar comenzó a desgarrarse en ese mismo instante.

Tras lograr recuperar un poco de compostura seco sus lágrimas y trató de examinar con claridad la lamentable situación en que se hallaba. Después de su pelea con Katie no volvió a verla y ya era muy tarde para volver sola a casa, la parte sensata en ella le dijo que debía protegerse a sí misma, no contaba con nadie más, no tiene a nadie. Katie no estaba, Freddie, Thomas y los demás cuidaban su propia espalda y Naomi, ella siempre tendría prioridades más importantes que una patética niña destrozada por su rechazo. Invadida por un sentimiento de impotencia y debilidad permaneció ahí sentada sacudida por un frío que no se disiparía pues venía desde adentro.

Escucho pasos acercarse y una tímida voz que le pregunto cómo estaba mientras deslizaban una chaqueta sobre su diminuto cuerpo, por vez primera sintió alivio.

Después de todo… había alguien, alguien con quien estar agradecida.

_Esta es mi primera historia publicada. Comentarios serán apreciados._


End file.
